Francis and Zoey 4Ever
by JusticeLord777
Summary: Francis & Zoey, with Bill & Louis, are fighting for their survival in a zombie apocalypse. After their tough pasts, only one thing was more important than their own survival- each other. *Francis and Zoey* Rated M for strong lemon, language, and violence.
1. Not Alone Anymore

Francis and Zoey 4-Ever Chapter 1: Not Alone Anymore

It was getting darker and darker and I knew that if I didn't find a safe house pretty soon I would be some zombie's dinner. Most people in this kind of situation would be terrified, which makes sense considering that this may very well be the end of the world. I would be lying to you if I told you I wasn't scared at all but I really had nothing to really lose… no family or close friends. In a way I enjoyed life this way (it was like the world's biggest bar fight), at the same time it also made me miss my old life.

I was walking down an alley when I heard a young woman's scream from across the street. I shot four infected and ran to see who it was and hopefully find someone to travel with. There was an infected man in a hooded sweatshirt jumping towards the woman. It landed on her and I immediately ran up to it, smacked it in the head with my pump shotgun and shot it in the head sending blood fly through the sky.

"Thank you so much, you saved my life!" said the young woman. She looked like she was around 18 or so and she had brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing a reddish pink track jacket and jeans. I noticed when I looked into her eyes that I felt something I had never felt before, a feeling that for once in my life I wasn't alone.

"I was beginning to think I was the only person alive in the whole world, it's good to see another person who isn't infected. The name's Francis by the way. What's your name?" I asked trying to avoid blushing.

"I'm Zoey, it's nice to meet you Francis," said Zoey.

"We better find a safe house soon or we won't last out here by ourselves."

Zoey nodded and smiled. There was some graffiti on the wall of a building that I recognized as the symbol for safe houses around the city.

"Before we move on, Zoey, do you have any weapons?" I asked.

"Afraid not," she replied.

"Here, I have two extra pistols. I have my shotgun so I'll be okay."

"Thank you Francis, but I don't know if I can kill these things, they just seem so… human. I'm sorry, it probably sounds really stupid…"

"Not at all, don't be silly. It's difficult at first, but you eventually get used to it."

"Okay I'll try."

A lone zombie was leaning against a wall and Zoey crouched down and carefully shot a bullet right through the middle of its head.

"Nice shot, Zoey!" I exclaimed.

"Well watching all those zombie movies has finally paid off," Zoey said with a chuckle.

"Guess so, you're a natural at this. I hate zombies."

"You're not the only one, let's get a move on."

I nodded and continued walking down the alley towards where the safe house was. There were a dozen or so zombies in our path and I shot about seven of the ones that were closer to us with my shotgun and Zoey proceeded to shoot the other five or so with precise headshots.

When the zombies were cleared I felt something wrap around my stomach and begin to pull me away from Zoey. I turned around to see an infected covered in boils and other disfigurations. I thought my lungs were going to collapse and I could barely breathe but I just managed to call for Zoey, "Help!"

Zoey turned around to see me constricted, her eyes widened and she quickly ran towards the strange infected, she smacked it in the face with her pistol and shot it several times before it exploded into a cloud of some strange smoke. I could barely breathe as it was and this just made it all the more difficult.

Zoey quickly grabbed me by my vest and managed to drag me out of the smoke. "Francis, are you alright? What the hell was that thing?" Zoey asked, clearly concerned by what had just happened.

"Ow, damn that hurts! But, I'm okay… thanks to you," I told Zoey.

"You saved me Francis; I couldn't just sit there and let you die. I won't lose you- I can't," Zoey said, "Lets get you inside the safe house; we'll be able to treat you there."

It surprised me that someone actually cared about me for the first time in my life. It felt really good and although I was physically hurt it didn't matter. "Thanks Zoey," I said choked up with a tear running down my cheek that I hoped she wouldn't notice.

Zoey helped me by offering her shoulder and we walked the short distance remaining to the safe house. I sealed the red metal door and I was happy that she was safe.

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't the greatest, but now that I have more chapters I can confidently say that it gets a ****lot**** better than this so please read on.**


	2. The Joining

Francis and Zoey 4-Ever Chapter 2: The Joining

**A/N: First, I would like to thank everyone who read the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Sorry that the first chapter was so short but I promise that the chapters I write from now on will be longer. Francis matches his personality a lot more now, the story itself is more detailed and is longer, and there is a lot more action. A special thanks to Jalos, Demon, Anonymous, and EagleEye678 for your reviews. I hope you enjoy! I really enjoy getting reviews with constructive criticism and compliments so please review even if all you want to say is "good job", thanks!**

"Francis, we need to patch you up after that close encounter. How are you feeling?" Zoey asked.

"It's not too bad, it could have been a lot worse. Have you seen anything like that before, I have never seen any zombies like that before. What was that, its tongue?" I replied.

"I definitely haven't seen anything like that before. The thing that attacked me was strange, too; he had sharp claws and if you did not stop him, I would have been ripped to shreds. Thanks again Francis," Zoey said as she was grabbing a first-aid kit off a table in the safe house that appeared to be an abandoned office of some kind.

"No problem, darlin'. You saved me too, ya know," I replied with a smile.

Zoey simply smiled back and began to pull out the supplies in the first-aid kit: some bandages, disinfectant, and a cloth to apply the disinfectant. "Francis, this is going to sting like hell but you can handle it and you'll feel a lot better later and we won't have to worry about it getting infected later."

I nodded and she began applying the disinfectant to my wounds, which made me cringe slightly in pain but did not hurt as much as I expected. "Thanks Zoey, I feel better already! Let's go kick some zombie ass!" I exclaimed.

"First, tough guy we need to think about where we're heading. Any plans?"

"Well, I heard that there was an evacuation center on the rooftop of Mercy Hospital, I was heading there when I found you."

"Sounds good, but first we should search this room for supplies."

I nodded and we began to search the room for any supplies that might come in handy. On a nearby desk, I found a bottle of pain pills that we could use if we did not have time to heal. "Here Zoey, I found some pain pills, you should hold on to them in case you need 'em,"

"Thanks Francis, I'm sure they'll come in handy."

I continued to search the room and I found an alcohol bottle filled with gasoline and I knew that the Molotov would be perfect for burning some zombies who were dumb enough to mess with us. "Zoey, I found a Molotov!"

"Awesome! All that's left in here is a few first-aid kits; we should both grab one just in case."

We both grabbed a first-aid kit that was we could wear similarly to a backpack. We also found a pile of ammo with ammo for all sorts of guns. I grabbed all the shotgun shells I could carry in my pockets and Zoey grabbed a bunch of handgun clips. We then headed to the door on the opposite side of the room. "Are you ready for this, Zoey?" I asked.

"Can you ever really be prepared for this? I suppose I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, let's go." I opened the door, shot a shell into two nearby zombies, and reloaded two shells back into my gun. "As long as we follow this street we should be able to get to Mercy Hospital, unfortunately it's quite a long way until we get there," I told Zoey.

She then grew a worried look on her face. "Don't worry, Zoey. I won't let anything happen to you, don't worry: I'm indestructible. I'll kill every last one of these son of a bitches if I have to!"

Zoey smiled and chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, I guess I have no worries. You'll keep me safe," Zoey said in a seductive tone.

"Always." I brushed a bit of her hair over her ear and began to lean in towards her and she closed her eyes and began to lean towards me. Our lips were just about to meet when we heard someone shooting in the distance.

"Someone else is alive! Francis, we need to go see who it is!" Zoey said excitedly and I nodded a bit disappointed but I could not believe that she clearly liked me as much as I liked her. We headed down the street towards the gunfire and then we saw two people: an older man wearing army attire with an assault rifle and smoking a cigarette and the other man was a younger black man wearing clothes that made him look like he just got out of a business meeting; he was carrying a sub-machine gun. They were both shooting a large group of zombies and they cleared them out fast.

"Zoey, watch out- we don't know these people; they could be dangerous," I told Zoey, concerned for her safety. I knew that it would be better to have four people than two but it would be foolish of me to think that every person is friendly and would be willing to cooperate in order to survive. It was sad that even during the apocalypse you truly could not be careful enough around other people.

Zoey nodded in agreement and we began to walk towards the two men. "I knew there would be other survivors, I told you Bill!" said the younger man. "I guess you were right, well it won't hurt for us to allow them to join the group as long as they are willing to cooperate. Well, are you willing?" asked Bill.

"How are we supposed to trust you?" I asked.

"You don't really have any other choice, do you?" Bill replied.

"Well I suppose we really don't. They don't seem like bad people, Francis, and we stand a much better chance at surviving if there are four of us instead of two," said Zoey.

"Alright, but you better watch your asses because if you try **anything**, I'll kick your ass and leave you to be eaten!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Bill said with a glare.

"Come on guys! We need to work together, no need to be hostile. I am Louis and this is Bill. What are your names?" asked Louis.

"I'm Francis and this is Zoey," I told them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Do you guys know where you're going?" asked Zoey.

"We heard there was an evac center on the rooftop of Mercy Hospital so we were traveling there," said Louis.

"Perfect, that's where we were headed. We should head to the next safe house and discuss our plans and get to know each other, right Francis?" Zoey asked.

"Alright, but I've got my eyes on you Bill and Louis" I replied.

"I'm so glad we can get along," Louis said sarcastically with a slight laugh.

"I'll lead, unless any of you were in Vietnam then I think I'm best suited for the job," Bill told us.

"Alright, old man; don't break a hip with all that strenuous arguing," I said while laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh great, a funny guy."

"I think we can all agree that Bill can be the leader, come on Francis; lighten up," Zoey told me.

"Alright darlin'. But just for you," I said with a smile.

"Jeez guys, get a room!" Louis said.

Zoey laughed and told Bill to lead on. We began walking down the street and we heard some gurgling and saw a fat zombie come around the corner. Zoey, Louis, and I immediately backed up, as we did not know what it was. Bill did not notice and it vomited out a strange liquid and it completely covered Bill. Bill then shot the fat zombie and it exploded the liquid all over the surrounding area, strangely enough all the liquid that was not on Bill simply disappeared. "Oh for fuck's sake, goddamn boomer shit on me!"

"A boomer? What does that stuff do Louis?" Zoey asked Louis thinking he would know since he was traveling with Bill.

"When that vomit gets on you, all the zombies in the surrounding area will only attack you and the stuff gets in your eyes making it difficult to see," Louis replied while shooting a few infected that were rushing in towards Bill.

"Zoey, watch his back!" I exclaimed.

I ran in front of Bill and crouched down so he could shoot over my head if necessary. A large group of infected had gathered after climbing over a barricade that was put up in hopes of stopping the infected from killing people in the city, ironically it did the exact opposite- blocked people from getting to safety while the infected simply climbed right over them with little to no effort. A group of about ten zombies was now in my face, I shot about five of them with one shot and hit the others back and Louis quickly killed them with his submachine gun. I looked back to see if Zoey was doing okay and she was killing multiple zombies and one had slipped by her and was now next to Bill and was hitting him mercilessly. Bill hit him back with his assault rifle and shot a short burst of shots killing it immediately. I turned back around and shot eight more in six rounds. I quickly began to reload the shells back into my gun. No more zombies were coming from the back so Zoey and Louis took care of about fifteen or so more zombies that were swarming in front of Bill. After those zombies were dead, the attack was over.

"Hey Bill, are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"A little scratched up, but other than that I'm just fine. That wasn't necessary, but… thanks," Bill replied.

"No problem, Bill."

"Did you say that thing was called a boomer?" I asked.

"Yeah, there aren't just normal infected around anymore. They are known as "special infected" and they are much more powerful than the common infected. The one that just got me was a boomer, they try to vomit on you and if they do, common infected cannot resist the smell and they only attack that person. There are also hunters, they are always wearing hooded sweatshirts and they jump on you and claw you to pieces extraordinarily fast and there's no way to get them off without someone's help," Bill said.

"I had an experience with one of those. I was alone but Francis saved me, without his help I wouldn't be here," Zoey said.

"Wow, you mean he actually cares about someone other than himself? That's a surprise."

This really pissed me off but I was not about to lose the only people alive other than myself. Mostly I did not want to do anything for Zoey's sake. With these people, we actually stood a chance and so I simply ignored what Bill said.

"Anyways, there are also smokers. They use their tongue to pull away people and when they pull you next to them they begin to tear you apart, they can be quite devastating if someone doesn't do anything about it," Bill said.

I shuddered thinking about my experience with one and then smiled at Zoey remembering how she had saved me. I chose not to bring it up in order to make myself seem stronger and if they knew I had a narrow escape with a smoker, they might think I am just a weakling. "I hate smokers," I simply said.

"Can we continue this conversation in the safe house, Bill? I don't want to wait around for more of those things to come attack us," Louis said.

"Yeah we better get moving," Bill replied.

We then began to follow Bill onto a street. There were a few loner zombies on the street but Zoey quickly took them out with her handguns turning them into blood fountains. It was cool to watch.

"Damn Zoey, you're a good shot! Where'd you learn to shoot?" Louis asked.

"Well let's just say I watch a lot of horror movies- particularly zombie movies and it has helped tremendously. Plus, Francis helped me," Zoey replied.

"That so? It is surprising to hear you are a good teacher, Francis. I suppose looks _can _be deceiving."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked with a glare.

"Oh… nothing."

"Damn right."

"Francis, leave it be," Zoey said.

"Alright, but only for you."

"Thanks Francis." Zoey said with a smile that made me feel like nothing else in the world mattered, not even the apocalypse. At least I had her.

She knew exactly how to get to me and who was I to refuse? I had never met anyone like her; she is a sweet girl but she can kick ass whenever she needs to. My feelings for her had only grown since the moment I first met her and for the first time in my life, I actually understood why love songs were always on the radio. She was extraordinarily beautiful, sexy, and funny at the same time. She almost seems to be too perfect, what the hell was she doing with a guy like me? It is not as if she has many options but she must see something in me, I just hoped that she did not grow feelings for me just because I saved her life.

We continued walking and we then reached an abandoned warehouse that we had to go through in order to reach the next safe house, it was completely dark but fortunately we all had flashlights equipped onto our guns (or in Zoey's case on one of her two handguns). "I hate warehouses." I said.

Zoey laughed and then we heard a group of infected heading right towards us. We got in a circle with Zoey next to me, Bill was behind me, and Louis was next to him. We began to pick off the zombies coming from all directions. Zoey screamed and I looked over towards her and she was being pulled by a smoker, I ran after her while Louis and Bill stayed and picked off infected. "Zoey! Hold on!" I yelled while running after her and I shot the smoker in the face releasing Zoey in the process. I unwrapped the smoker's tongue from around her and helped her to her feet. "Thanks Francis, I don't know what I'd do without you," Zoey said.

I smiled and then we both rushed back to see if Bill and Louis were okay. Louis was fine but Bill had been pretty badly scratched up and he did not look like he was going to last much longer. "Shit, Bill! Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am seriously fubar! Goddamn zombie pricks!" Bill exclaimed.

"Here, Bill. Take these," Zoey said handing over a bunch of pain pills from the bottle of pills, I had given her.

"Thanks Zoey, that'll help," Bill said while downing the pills he had been given.

"You are welcome, sir."

We continued to walk, I noticed some type of bomb on the floor, and I picked it up. "What the hell is this?" I asked.

"That is a pipe bomb. They are around the city, survivors made them and they have a flashing mechanism that the zombies cannot resist. All the zombies in the perimeter of one run towards it and the pipe bomb explodes every last one of them," Louis said.

"Here Zoey, I think you should hold onto this, I have my Molotov."

"Way too cool!" Zoey said with an excited look on her face.

"Oh shit, guys! I need some help!" Louis yelled.

We had not noticed, but Louis was a good distance behind us and a hunter had pounced him.

"**Get it off of me!**" Louis screamed in pain.

Bill ran towards the hunter, charged it off him, and proceeded to smack its face in with his assault rifle until its face had been pulverized beyond recognition. "Louis, come on we have to get you back on your feet, you're going to be okay!" Zoey said trying to comfort him while she helped him stand up.

He was torn up very badly and was bleeding profusely. If we did not find a safe house soon, he would not survive. Bill held Louis up, put his arm around his neck, and helped him walk. Zoey and I ran to the back of the warehouse and opened a door and the alley behind it led to a safe house. "The safe house is right up ahead!" Zoey shouted.

Louis and Bill gradually made it to the door, we guided them into the safe house door, and we hoped that we could save Louis. I closed the door after everyone was inside and looked over to see how Louis was doing. Blood was pouring out of his wounds and he quickly lost consciousness. "**Shit, Louis no! Stay with me!**"Bill screamed.


	3. Passion

Francis and Zoey 4-Ever Chapter 3: Passion

**A/N: Once again, I would like to thank everyone reading this fanfic and thanks for all the support through your reviews. The more reviews I receive, the more incentive I will have to continue on this fanfic. Regardless, I would like everyone to know that this fanfic will span from the moment Francis met Zoey all the way through all the campaigns and will continue after the game's campaigns. It will take a long time to make it all but I will complete it. If you read my story, I appreciate it but if you have a minute, all reviews are very meaningful to me. Italicized paragraphs in the beginning of stories are little bits from the story to help you keep up with what is happening.**

_Francis wondered if the feelings Zoey had for him were genuine or the result of him saving her life._

_Francis and Zoey nearly kissed, but were interrupted by the sounds of gunfire. They followed the sounds and met up with Bill and Louis._

_After a brief argument, the survivors decided it was in their best interest to work together in order to survive. Francis and Zoey had planned on going to the rooftop of Mercy Hospital, where they had heard there was a place to evacuate survivors. Bill and Louis were heading to the same place so they had more reason to cooperate. Francis didn't really get along with the two survivors, but Zoey helped convince him this was the only way they could survive._

_A hunter attack had left Louis at the brink of death and a zombie attack scratched up Bill badly._

_Louis and Bill gradually made it to the door, we guided them into the safe house door, and we hoped that we could save Louis. I closed the door after everyone was inside and looked over to see how Louis was doing. Blood was pouring out of his wounds and he quickly lost consciousness. "__**Shit, Louis no! Stay with me!**__" Bill screamed._

Louis was constantly slipping in and out of consciousness, his blood would not stop, and the pool of blood on the floor just kept increasing in size. "Shit! Zoey, search the other rooms for anything to stop the blood!" I exclaimed.

Zoey nodded with an increasingly worried look on her face. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed three towels. She gave them to me and I immediately put pressure on the wounds as I had heard somewhere that applying pressure can help stop blood loss. The first towel was soaked with blood within a minute and the second did not last much longer but the blood loss was slowing down tremendously and fortunately, after the third the blood loss had stopped completely.

"Hold on, Louis! This should help treat your wounds," I said while grabbing the first-aid kit I had from the previous safe house.

I pulled out the supplies and applied the disinfectant to his wounds making him scream in agony. I applied the bandages and decided to let him rest. "Damn Louis, you had us all scared to death!" Bill exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" Louis said while trying to stand up and collapsing in the process.

"Louis, knock that shit off! You need to rest, we can stay here until tomorrow," I told him while helping him get back into the cot that was a few feet away from the door we had entered the safe house from.

"How do you feel?" Zoey asked.

"A lot better now, shit who would have thought that Francis would be such a good medic?" Louis said with a laugh that you could clearly tell he was still in pain.

"I think Francis is right, Louis. We should stay here until tomorrow and we can discuss our plan when you are feeling better," said Zoey.

"Bill, you're pretty badly hurt. Here, let me help," Zoey said and she patched Bill up with her health kit.

"Thanks, Zoey," Bill said.

"Ah, whatever," Zoey said in a kind tone.

"Hey Zoey? Can I talk to you a minute… alone?" I asked.

"Of course."

I grabbed her hand and we walked into a room right off of the main room of the safe house. This safe house looked like some kind of apartment. "Zoey, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Well… us. Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes, I do. Francis, we almost kissed. Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried that you only like me because I saved your life and I can't possibly see what you see in me, you deserve better than me."

"I see. No, that is not the only reason I like you. I like everything about you. And to be honest, I was thinking that you deserved better than me."

"How could you ever think something like that? You are amazing in every single way."

"You are so sweet, Francis," she said with tears in her eyes.

"So, shall we continue what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted?" I asked with a grin.

"Definitely," she said with a smile.

I started leaning in towards her and I closed my eyes. Then our lips met and I started out with a slow, delicate kiss on the lips. Her lips were soft and moist and I felt an overwhelming sense of passion and lust I had never experienced before. She smelt amazing (like roses) even after everything we went through. Both of our breaths deepened and my heartbeat was increasing quickly. Then our tongues intertwined and sent a tingle down my spine. I never wanted it to end.

After our long, passionate kiss, I opened my eyes, hugged her tight, and held her tightly to let her know that she was my world. I smiled at her and she smiled her beautiful smile back at me. For these moments, there was no zombie apocalypse; we were the only people in the world.

"We better go back before they get suspicious," I told Zoey with a chuckle.

"Alright, let's go," Zoey said with her face still blushed from the kiss.

We walked back into the main room of the safe house and went back to where Bill and Louis were. "Francis, you must have had something really important to tell Zoey if it took that long," Bill said with a laugh.

I simply smiled at the witty remark and sat down on the floor. "What, no angry comeback remarks? Are you feeling alright?" Bill asked.

"That would be an understatement," I replied.

"Okay… anyways, I've been thinking and we might as well get to know each other since we have the opportunity. You know, what you did before the apocalypse."

"That's a good idea. Who wants to start?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I guess I can start," I replied.

**A/N: The chapter is a little short but I really wanted to concentrate on the kiss and I did not want anything else to happen in the story to ruin it. The following chapter(s) will explain the characters' origins. Not a lot of Francis being badass this time, but he has to have a romantic side so this story will work. Thanks and please review!**


	4. A New Family Francis & Zoey's Origins

Francis and Zoey 4-Ever Chapter 4: A New Family (Francis and Zoey's Origins)

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter will involve what Francis and Zoey's life was like before the apocalypse began. If you want, a song that really fits the feelings Zoey would have towards Francis's story is "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. A good song for Francis towards Zoey (not her story but her in general) is "18 Days" by Saving Abel and/or "First Time" by Lifehouse. Note: I do not own any of these songs. This is my favorite chapter I have written so far. Please review! I will return the favor if you leave the name of your story, thanks!**

_Louis' hunter wounds were nearly fatal but I managed to stop the bleeding with some towels we had found in the safe house's bathroom and patched him up with a first-aid kit. He is still in rough shape so we decided to rest for a day._

_I confronted Zoey about her feelings towards me, she told me that she did not only like me because I saved her life and that her feelings were completely genuine. She genuinely liked me for me and I felt closer and closer to her the longer we spent time together. We had our first kiss in the room next to the entrance of the current safe house that appeared to be an apartment._

_We returned to Bill and Louis after our "talk" and decided that now was as good a time as any to get to know each other. I volunteered to tell my story of what I did before the apocalypse and how I got to where I am today._

Francis's Origins

"Well, let's see… Where do I begin? Well, I don't really have any family or close friends," I began.

"Oh Francis- I'm sorry," Zoey commented.

"That's sweet of you, but that also means that I didn't lose anyone once the apocalypse began. I only really worked part-time jobs and I hate part-time jobs. I had no choice in the matter, though. Growing up I had little to nothing but fortunately that has actually been a benefit during the apocalypse- I am used to having nothing. Since we had no money, I could not go to college. We were a pretty close-knit family and everything was fine until one day," I continued.

"What happened, Francis?" Louis asked.

"My mom went to the bank that day and that just happened to be the day that some thugs decided to rob the joint. The cops said there was "nothing they could do about it" and my mom had no other choice than to try to be a hero. The assholes shot her and the goddamn cops did nothing about it. So if you're wondering if I hate cops, now you know."

"Damn Francis, I can see why," Bill said.

"Well the thing is that ever since it happened I've wanted to become a cop to avenge her death in a way and find her killers but I never got the opportunity. Now those assholes are zombies and I'll never get the chance."

"Francis, we'll get out of this and we'll find a way somehow," Zoey said in a concerned voice as she put her hand on mine.

"Thanks Zoey, that means a lot. After that, my dad left my brother and me: he simply abandoned us. We weren't good enough for him, apparently."

"Oh my God, Francis! I'm so sorry," Zoey said with teary eyes.

"I fucking hate that asshole and the worst part about it was he tried to talk to me years later and act like it never happened. There was no way in hell I was going to let him back in my life after what he did, so I didn't. I never saw him again and that was a blessing… for me as well as him if you know what I mean… It is definitely not your fault, Zoey. Don't worry about it- it doesn't matter," I said in an angry voice until I was talking to Zoey.

"I can't believe he would even try to talk to you- you did the right thing," said Louis.

"Not that it matters. Anyways, it was just me and my brother after that, his name was Paul. Fortunately, I was 18 and had just graduated high school when our mom died. It was rough but we survived one day at a time. He was only two years younger than I was and on his 20th birthday, he died in a car accident from some fuckin' drunken idiot. I never drank alcohol to begin with and I never will. I **hate** alcohol. He was lucky he died in the car accident or I would have probably killed the jackass myself."

"It figures that he would get out of it that easily, that worthless prick!" Bill exclaimed.

"After my brother died, my life went to shit. With everything that happened, it psychologically scarred me for life. I tried to get into police academies to try to get my life back together but I had done some things that prevented me from ever becoming a cop. Therefore, I gave up. I gave up on pretty much everything and all I really had in my life was my bike and this leather vest that my brother bought me a few days before he died. I joined a gang and they were the only people I could really relate to at all but they all died when the apocalypse began. I was planning to kill myself when I heard that the apocalypse was coming but something in my gut told me that I had to survive. The first few days of the apocalypse I managed to survive with this shotgun and the two pistols that I gave to Zoey, I found them in a pawnshop and it was not too difficult to get from safe house to safe house without the special infected around. I think it was about ten days into the apocalypse when I heard a young woman's scream and that's when I found Zoey."

"He saved me from a hunter that had attacked me," Zoey said.

"But then there's something that you guys don't know about what happened when I met up with Zoey. She saved me, too. A smoker had constricted me and she could have just left me but she did not. She helped me get to the safe house and she patched me up," I said as Zoey smiled and blushed.

"Then we went on and found you guys and I guess that's all there is to tell."

"I had no idea that you had been through so much shit in your life, Francis. I am sorry, man. You have my respect," Louis said.

"No doubt. Me too," Bill added.

"You mean so much to me, Francis. I am glad I met such a great man. I'm here for you," Zoey said.

"Thanks, you guys. You mean a lot to me, too Zoey. You know I am here for you whenever you need me. Who's next?" I asked.

"I'll go next if you guys don't mind," said Zoey.

"Go ahead, Zoey," Bill said.

"No problem," said Louis.

Zoey's Origins

"Well, I was in college when the apocalypse began. I was just beginning but my parents pressured me into majoring in drama. I hated it so much, I wanted to study psychology and I could not since my parents had a plan for exactly what I should become. I was smart enough to do well but instead I failed intentionally and spent my time doing my favorite pastimes- watching horror movies and playing video games. Ironically, I loved zombie movies and video games; if it were not for all the fear of dying constantly, I would think this is awesome. My family wasn't very close and we fought a lot and thinking back, it was ridiculous that we fought over such stupid crap," Zoey said.

"I know what you mean," Louis said.

"The last time I talked to my parents they were fine but the Green Flu had just begun. I never really got a chance to say good-bye and I doubt that either of them is alive," she said as she began to cry.

"Come here, Zoey," I said.

I hugged her tightly and she squeezed back. "Thanks, Francis. I needed that."

"No problem, darlin'."

"I was a good kid in school before college. I worked hard to get good grades, I'm so glad it paid off!" Zoey said with a laugh. Bill, Louis, and I smiled at the remark.

"I never had too many friends but the friends I had were true friends. I could get along with just about anyone but I decided to stick with people who were like me and we got along really well. Of course, none of them are even alive anymore," Zoey continued.

"Well, it might not be much consolation but at least you have us," I said.

"I do, don't I? It's good to have that perspective, thanks," Zoey said with a smile.

"When the apocalypse began I had a friend who was also immune, my best friend Sean. We were barely getting by; he had found a sniper rifle in one of the safe houses. He took care of all the zombies: I had no weapons. Then a smoker grabbed him and pulled him against a wall. I tried everything to break the tongue but I could not do anything. I could not even see the bastard and I had no clue what was going on. I will never forget the look of fear in his eyes as that bastard squeezed the life out of him. He died right in front of me and I ran into a nearby safe house where I swear I cried for ten hours straight. That night, I left the safe house and ran into a hunter, I screamed and was prepared to die when Francis saved me and Francis explained what we did after that."

I could not believe that she lost her best friend right in front of her own eyes. Now I understood why she had been so upset that a smoker had grabbed me. "Zoey, I'm so sorry," I said.

"Thanks, Francis. I really don't want to talk about it, though."

"We understand, we won't mention it," Bill said.

"Thanks. That's all there is to my story."

I stood up and helped Zoey to her feet gave her another big hug and kissed her forehead. There was no reason to hide my feelings; I did not care if the guys would ridicule me. I cared about her and there was no reason I could not express this in front of my new friends… no- my new family. For the first time in my life since my parents and brother died, I had a family and although the zombie apocalypse was not going to stop, I was actually happy. I finally realized why I did not kill myself that day- I had a new family that needed me… and one person I needed.


	5. The War Bill & Louis's Origins

Francis and Zoey 4Ever Chapter 5: The War (Bill and Louis's Origins)

**A/N: Apparently, there is a song titled "4ever" and I didn't know about it but it's pretty cool since it matches my story perfectly (except the pretending part) and thus I would like to declare it as the "theme song" of this fanfic! Please review so I can enjoy writing my stories and so I can get more feedback on my story- constructive criticism and compliments are welcome and greatly appreciated. I really want to know what you guys thought of the kiss scene and where Francis and Zoey came from, I ****need**** your perspective!**

_I revealed my past to the group, mainly focused on the death of my mother in a bank robbery, my father's abandonment, and my brother's death from a car accident. I worked hard to try to become a cop in order to avenge my mother and brother's deaths but was unable to due to mistakes I had made in the past. I had been contemplating suicide just prior to the apocalypse but something told me I had to survive. I also revealed that a smoker had attacked me and Zoey had saved me just as I saved her from the hunter attack. Bill, Louis, and Zoey (especially) were comforting to everything that happened to me._

_Zoey's past revealed that her family did not allow her to pursue her dream of studying psychology and instead her parents forced her to major in drama.__ This led to resentment and Zoey's intentional failing of her classes. She instead studied what was important now by coincidence- dealing with a zombie apocalypse through various horror movies and video games. Zoey felt bad that she argued with them over meaningless topics and she knew that there was little to no chance her family was still alive. After comforting her, she revealed that she had traveled with her best friend Sean prior to meeting me. He had protected her with a sniper rifle he had found in a safe house. Unfortunately, a smoker had managed to constrict him from an area where she could not do anything about it and she had no choice than to move on._

_I decided that there was no reason to hide my feelings for Zoey any longer. I then realized that the reason why I had to survive was for my new family and more importantly, I had found someone I needed. She was everything to me and I would face hell if it meant she would be safe._

"It's good to know that something so beautiful can exist even in times like this," Louis said with a genuine smile.

"All's fair in love and war, so I guess things are really fair for you two," Bill said with a big smile and laugh.

"Oh no, Zoey- they figured us out! Whatever shall we do?" I asked Zoey in a playful, flirtatious manner.

"Oh, I can think of a few things… I don't think it would be appropriate for an audience to watch though," Zoey replied in that familiar seductive tone that I loved progressively more every time I heard it.

"Oh, come on guys! I was rooting for you and then you have to do that," Louis said with a laugh.

"I think it's better if I stay out of this conversation entirely," Bill added.

Then we all laughed and for a few moments, it did not matter that the world around us was going to hell. We were happy in a way that I had desired for a very long time. Although I had just met these people, we were already like family. If I had to be in a zombie apocalypse, I was happy to be with these people. Bill- our fearless leader and a father figure to everyone in the group. Louis- the person who you could trust completely and was someone you would want for a brother. Me- the indestructible biker who is protective of the others and will do anything it takes to make sure we all survive. In addition, Zoey- amazing in every single way and I never had met such an amazing woman: I cannot imagine life without her.

"Sorry to break our little moment but I think that it's my turn to tell my story," Bill said.

Bill's Origins

"Well, as you know, I was in Vietnam. I took two tours there and ended up with a knee full of shrapnel and a bunch of medals. I saw many good people die in that war that deserved more than they got. My best friends died in that war and in a way, I did too," Bill started.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Without my friends around, my life seemed meaningless. Ever since 'Nam ended, I have been looking for a new enemy… I guess I found one. I constantly found myself asking why they died and I didn't."

"I'm so sorry Bill," Zoey said.

"Don't worry about it- we have things much more important to worry about now. I'll see peace back on Earth if I gotta murder every one of these bastards with my bare goddamn hands!"

"**That's** what I'm talkin' about!" Louis commented with his usual over-the-top optimistic attitude.

"I never had a family so I didn't lose much when the apocalypse began but as you know that doesn't help much. I have just been working dead-end jobs and not really aiming to do much of anything, like I said; whatever was left of me died in 'Nam."

"No, it didn't Bill. That's not true and you know it," Zoey said.

"I wish it were true, kid. Nevertheless, it is not. I really do not even have a life and that is the truth. When the apocalypse began, I finally had purpose again. I'll get you kids to safety if it's the last thing I do."

"It won't come to that, Bill," said Louis.

"You don't know that. I ran into Louis a few days before we met you guys. I was in a safe house, I heard someone shooting, and I went to investigate and found Louis with a dozen or so dead corpses around him. Heading back to the safe house, we heard a woman's screams, but it definitely was not human so we ran into the safe house just as I felt claws scratch through my jacket, it was too close for comfort. I think they call those things witches but I only saw the red in her eyes and those sharp claws as she tried to kill me, but she couldn't get through the safe house door so she quickly gave up."

"Then what did you do?" I asked.

"Well, we headed to the police station in order to find help, but all we found was a map showing various evac stations around the city, so we decided that we would head to the roof of Mercy Hospital. After a few days of searching countless other buildings and various safe houses, we eventually ran into you guys and that is about it."

In a way, Bill was lucky- he never had any family to lose but I hoped that we could help him regain his humanity. I knew what it felt like to think you have no purpose; it was the worst feeling in the world. I had nothing but the utmost respect for him but at the same time I felt terrible for him… serving the worthless military, watching all of his friends die, and it was all for nothing. The Bill we knew was not who he was supposed to be- they robbed him of everything and gave him nothing in return.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," Louis said.

Louis's Origins

"For several years of my life, I had been the Junior Systems Analyst of my company's IT department. I despised my job and I was trying to work up the courage to quit, but I never got the chance for obvious reasons. I had a girlfriend who I was planning to marry soon. When I heard the apocalypse was completely real and not some hoax, I went to her house to find her and get her to safety. In her house, I found her. She was a zombie- I was too late. There was no way to be optimistic about this and was forced to kill the woman I was planning to marry…" Louis said as he started to cry.

"There's nothing I can say to make you feel better, but I am so sorry Louis," Zoey said in hopes of helping him when he needed it most.

"It's alright, I will survive… for her. We fought over the dumbest of things, which is why I could relate to you, Zoey. The rest of my family lives in Arkansas so I do not know if they are alive, I can only hope and pray for them. As the apocalypse continued, I ran into a group of zombies which I ran from, found my sub-machine gun in the middle of a street and I killed them. That's when Bill found me and he told you everything else."

"Louis, it takes someone extremely strong to do what you've done," I told him.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Thanks Francis."

"Don't worry about it."

My stomach growled and I realized that I was extremely hungry since I had not eaten for a few days. "I guess we better see if there's any food here," I said.

Zoey, Louis, and Bill began laughing and we began to search the apartment (or what I would assume to be an apartment) for any traces of food. We found various canned foods and other nonperishable foods and stocked as much as we could carry. Fortunately, there was quite a bit of food and we all ate as much as we could.

"Hey Louis, how are your wounds doing?" I asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better and after some rest I should be ready to move on," Louis replied.

There were three cots in the room and it was simple to figure out the sleeping arrangement. Louis and Bill would each have their own cot and Zoey and I would share the third. "Goodnight, Francis," Zoey said.

"Goodnight, darlin'," I told her kissing her tenderly before she lay next to me in a "spooning" position. I held her tightly and tried to sleep but it was to no avail. Fortunately, this safe house door was completely sealed and no one had to stay up to keep watch. About an hour after we all tried to go to sleep, I heard someone talking to me.

"Hey Francis, are you awake?" Louis asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, what's up man?" I asked also in a whisper to avoid waking the others.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are extremely lucky. You found someone who is incredible and I just wanted to tell you to appreciate that you have her. I know nothing will happen, but tell her how you feel just in case," Louis advised me.

"Thanks, I know I'm lucky. She amazes me all the time. I will tell her and I'll always be grateful to have her."

"Good, I'm glad. I am honestly happy for you two and I wish you the best of luck."

"I don't need luck, Louis. It was inevitable that she would fall for me with all my charms," I said with a light chuckle.

"If you say so, tough guy," Louis said with a laugh.

With that I looked at Zoey, smiled, and kissed her cheek. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantaneously. I would tell her how I felt tomorrow and I could not wait. That night, for the first time I can remember, I did not dream about the apocalypse, my parents, or my brother. I dreamt about her and they were the best dreams I had ever had. Little did I know that things were about to get much more difficult…

**A/N: ****Please review****! I need more reviews so I can know what you think!**


	6. New Dangers

Francis and Zoey 4-Ever Chapter 6: New Dangers

**A/N: There's a lot of action in this story for your enjoyment. Warning- there's slight lemon in this chapter, so don't read this if you don't want to read some really hot Zoey/Francis action! Tell me if you want more or not! Thanks to everyone for your reviews and I love almost every single review and I'll try to reply to them all. A special thanks to Jalos and EagleEye678 for your continuing support. This chapter has action of both kinds, so enjoy!**

I awoke from my slumber to find Zoey still lying next to me. I still remembered the conversation I had shared with Louis last night and nothing in my mindset had changed. I looked around the room realizing that I had no time last night. The wallpaper had been stripped from the wall in several places and what was left was mostly damaged from water. The room was fairly large with the three cots we had slept in in one of the corners and a kitchen and dining room in the adjacent corner. The door that led to the room was next to the cots and the rest of this room was bare with only a few tables and various other useless knick-knacks. I looked to see if anyone else was awake and no one else was. I pulled out a chair and began to eat breakfast- a simple can of soup would have to do.

Zoey then began to stir and moved the blankets off of her. "Hey handsome, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Better now, beautiful," I replied.

She smiled and sat beside me at the damaged table and pulled out a can of ravioli that she began to consume. I had never seen a girl eat like she did but she probably hadn't eaten in a long time and I wasn't exactly eating politely. As we finished, Bill woke up and joined us at the table, lighting his trademark cigarette and asking us how we were holding up and we both replied that we were doing fine. "How's Louis holding up?" he asked.

"He's looking a lot better," Zoey replied.

Louis woke up and joined us for breakfast and we decided that we should get going to prevent any further delays. Before we left, we found a pile of bullets and we all gathered as much of our respected ammo as possible. I managed to find a fire ax near the entrance of the safe house. "This'll save us some ammo! Those fuckers have another thing coming to them!" I exclaimed.

Louis and Bill both found a pistol near the bullet deposit and Zoey gave Louis her remaining pain pills so we could move on. We exited the safe house and I swung my newly acquired fire ax decapitating a nearby zombie sending blood all over the surrounding area. "**That **was fuckin' awesome!" I remarked with excitement.

"Oh come on, Francis. I **hate** fire axes!" Zoey joked with clear sarcasm.

"You hate stuff, too? We'll have to discuss this further, Zoey."

"Can't wait."

I smiled at the thought of it but Bill began to lead us through the city's park. It was nice compared to other places in the city. There was a fountain and benches, if it wasn't for all the zombies, it would be a nice place to rest. There were several common infected and Bill, Zoey, and Louis opened fire on the group. I decided to further test my new toy and sent gallons of blood fly through the air as several zombies died with a single swing of my ax, I killed more and more zombies with every swing and before I knew it, I was covered in zombie blood. After we were sure that the park was clear, I washed off the blood in the fountain, taking off my vest and shirt having Zoey hold them for me. Louis and Bill looked the other way but Zoey watched and her face reddened when I looked at her. "Enjoying the view, babe?" I asked with a grin.

Her face reddened even deeper and she remained silent. I finished washing off and put my vest and t-shirt back on. We walked on and we began to hear a loud growl and the ground beneath us began to shake. "What the hell is that?" I yelled as I looked at a large figure of a monster I had yet to see.

"That is a tank! Shoot the hell out of it!" Bill replied as he began to empty his magazine into the tank. Zoey, Louis, and I also began to shoot the monster and the monster began closing in on Zoey. "Run, Zoey!" I screamed.

Zoey ran down the street in a full sprint. I pumped all eight of my shells into his back and it barely even slowed him down. Bill and Louis had gone through a few clips from both of their weapons and the tank was hurt but was still running towards Zoey. The tank swung his arm and sent Zoey flying through the air into a wall of a nearby building. I closed in on the tank and he raised his arms above his head about to swing his arms down on Zoey. In complete terror, I pulled out my ax and began swinging it rapidly into his back making him scream in pain. "Come on, motherfucker! What are you going to do about it?" I said while continually swinging the ax and the tank hit me against a van. Bill and Louis were concentrating their fire on him and I figured that the asshole had to be nearly dead. The tank was now directly above me and as I was nearly incapacitated on the ground I swung my ax one final time this time embedding it into his skull, finally killing him. I pulled the ax out of his skull sending blood pouring out of the wound.

I got up quickly and ran to where Zoey was laying and she was still wasn't getting up. "Zoey, come on! Wake up!" I screamed. I lifted her off the ground and laid her in my lap. "Francis, there's nothing you can do- she's dead," Bill told me. "No she's not! She's tougher than that!" I looked at Zoey and there was no sign of life, I felt for a pulse and there was a very light heartbeat. "She's still alive! Come on Zoey, wake up!" I had almost given up hope and I kissed her lips and she began coughing. "Francis, is that you?" she asked.

"Zoey, thank God! How are you feeling?"

"Did I get hit by a brick wall? Damn…"

"You're going to be fine, can you get up?"

"Francis saved your life, kid. No doubt about it," Bill said.

"You did? Why?"

"I love you, Zoey," I told her as I feared that she wouldn't feel the same and the apocalypse might not even be as bad as heartbreak.

"I… love you, too Francis," she said with a large smile on her face. I could scarcely believe it- she loved me. If she wasn't hurting so bad I would have given her a big hug, but this was clearly out of the question. I helped her to her feet as I realized that the smile on my face had yet to come off. As soon as she got on her feet, she began to give me a kiss I would never forget. When she was done, I decided it was smart to check if she had any broken ribs or bones in general. Upon examination, I estimated she had broken at least two ribs and had large bruises on her back where the tank had punched her. "Zoey, you can't walk like that!" I told her.

"I don't have any choice. Come on, the sooner we get to the next safe house, the sooner we can rest and we'll figure out what to do," Zoey said. She was right- we had no choice but to keep moving. We continued to walk down a street with all of the buildings on it boarded up. Then we heard a large horde of common infected coming from both directions, Zoey and I watched the way we had come from while Bill and Louis watched the opposite direction. There were at least fifty infected headed in our direction and Zoey was overwhelmed quickly. She was incapacitated on the ground in mere seconds. I took my ax and swung it viciously decapitating three of the infected and killing at least ten more. I then remembered the Molotov I had grabbed so long ago and I yelled "fire in the hole" while I carefully aimed it a good distance from Zoey and flames quickly engulfed the entire side of the street killing off all of the infected coming from that direction. I rushed to Zoey's side and began helping her to her feet. "Zoey are you okay?" I asked.

"I **knew** you wouldn't leave me," she said as she stood up.

"Why is everything black and white?" Zoey asked.

"Oh shit, that's not good. I saw it in 'Nam, if she doesn't get patched up soon, she'll die," Bill said.

"No problem, I'm not going to let that happen," I said while pulling the first-aid kit off my back. I began to patch her wounds as she began to cry. "What's the matter darlin'? Does it hurt?"

"It hurts but that's not what I'm crying about," she replied.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, when you're around. You are everything to me."

I smiled and realized I couldn't patch her up like this. "Umm, Zoey? You're going to have to take your top off," I said while a grin was forced upon my face.

"Oh, you're clever. I see your secret plan but I'll let you get your way, this time," Zoey said as she unzipped her track jacket. "Bill, Louis show the lady a little respect," I told them and they rolled their eyes and turned around. She took her shirt off and I looked at her body, it was a masterpiece even with all the wounds. Her stomach was toned to perfection and her breasts were… perfect. I ignored the ever growing bulge in my pants as my heart raced and my face reddened to a shade of red I doubted even existed and I began to apply the disinfectant to her wounds. I bandaged up her damaged ribs and zombie wounds and she took my hand and reached it under her bra. My breath deepened quite a bit and I almost came in my pants. I felt her amazing breasts and it turned me on in a way I never had been before. "You'll get to feel more later," she whispered as my mouth watered at the very thought of it. I decided not to push our luck and I finished bandaging her up and gave Zoey her clothes to put back on. She did so and we told Bill and Louis that we were done.

"How are ya feelin' now darlin'?" I asked.

"Oooh, much better," she said in a clearly suggestive way with a grin.

I grinned back and the others gave us a strange look but Bill led us on, nevertheless. Another group of infected was headed our way and a smoker had grabbed Louis with his tongue but I came up with an idea that I tried. I took out my ax and swung it directly down on his tongue, cutting it off Louis and sending blood spurting out of the remainder of his tongue. "That was brilliant, Francis!" Louis exclaimed.

I nodded and pulled out my shotgun and killed zombies getting too close to Zoey, she took no damage at all but zombies were hitting my back and there was nothing I could do about it. Bill realized this and hit them off and took out his pistol, shoving it in a zombie's mouth and blowing its brains out of its head. He shot the other two infected between the eyes and pulled out his assault rifle again. "Way to kick ass Bill! Thanks man!" I told him. He smiled and continued to spray his bullets into the crowd of infected. All the zombies were dead in about a minute and I asked if everyone was okay- I knew for a fact that Zoey took no damage.

"No damage here, except from the smoker but you stopped that," Louis said.

"One scratch, that's it," Bill replied.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied as pain radiated through my back as the pain from the tank was exasperated by the infected. We all reloaded our weapons and saw the symbol of a safe house on a column in the alley we were now in. The alley stank of garbage and what smelt like something was dead for weeks. "Damn Francis!" Louis exclaimed obviously referencing the smell.

"Hey! It's not me!" I yelled back.

Everyone but me laughed and I scowled but tried to ignore it. The alley was quite dark for the middle of the day and I saw the safe house door in the distance. A lone hunter was standing directly in front of it. "I'll take care of it," I remarked as I carefully aimed for its head and it hit its mark. Then we heard a scream of a woman in the distance. "Shit, Francis! You pissed off a witch!" Bill yelled.

"Run!" Louis yelled to me. I ran as fast as I could away from the witch while Bill, Louis, and Zoey concentrated fire on the witch. I looked back and the witch ran right past the others and her claws were out to both sides and she was closing in on me. The ax on my back fell to the ground and I ran a bit further when I felt an overwhelming pain in my back as I fell to the ground. The witch then began to claw my stomach and I nearly passed out from pain as I felt the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. I was sure I was going to die at this point.

"Get away from him, **you bitch**!" I heard Zoey yell. She picked up my ax and swung it with all her force and decapitated the witch, shutting her up for good. "Damn Zoey, you made that witch your bitch!" I said in pain as blood started coming out of my mouth. "Shit, that's not good," I said as the pain intensified and began to overwhelm me.

"**Francis! No!" **was the last thing I heard Zoey yell right before I blacked out.

**A/N: Let me know what you think in reviews!**


	7. Hell School with New Friends

Francis and Zoey 4Ever Chapter 7: Hell School with New Friends

**A/N: I am proud of how the last chapter turned out and I got many good reviews. No one told me if there should be more lemon or not, if I do I promise, I would integrate it into the story as much as possible. Thanks to everyone for your reviews! Oh and I will be adding characters to this chapter that will be in a new story I will write when this is done or possibly before that- think of it as my own version of "The Passing". Enjoy and like always, review! :)**

Zoey's POV

"**Francis, no!**" I yelled as I saw his life fade away from him. An overwhelming adrenaline rush and feeling of terror came over me. Tears began falling down my face but there was no way I was giving up on him- if he were in this situation, he would figure out what to do. I would not let him down after all he had done for me. "Bill, what do we do?" I asked in as calm a voice as I could muster.

"It doesn't look too good, but we have to move him carefully into the safe house. But, shit- I don't think there's anything we can do," he replied.

"That man has done more for me than anyone else has in my entire fuckin' life. I love him and we **will** save him. You can either help me or get out of my damn way!" I yelled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, but we will save him one way or another."

Bill gave me a look that I interpreted as understanding but there was even a little fear from what I said. Bill and Louis helped me carry him into the nearby safe house. Above the door read "Sunshine Hotel" which I thought of as a joke since it did not exactly look like the kind of place you would use the word "sunshine" to describe. Wood was chipping off the outer walls and it looked more like a giant run-down cabin than a hotel you would want to take your family to on vacation. I could only guess that it did not look like this because of the apocalypse, but it was a (very unlikely) possibility. Francis was anything but light and even with Bill and Louis's help; it took every ounce of my strength to carry him. It was worth every bit of pain I could endure if it meant he would be safe. In less than a minute, we had carried him inside the hotel room safe house.

As soon as we set him carefully on one of the two beds in the room, I pulled the first-aid kit off my back and began to patch up his wounds to the best of my ability. The beds had brown floral print comforters and pillows and they did not look very comfortable, but it was better than no bed at all. The room looked similar to the apartment safe house we had been in prior to this one. Instead of wallpaper peeling off the walls, there was paint chipping off the walls in a few places. The carpet was also brown; it had several stains from various liquids but I recognized quite a few of them as bloodstains. There was also a bullet hole that I hoped was there from the apocalypse but I had no way of knowing.

"That's not going to be enough- we're going to need stronger stuff than that," Bill said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I was a medic in 'Nam. If we want him to survive we're going to need a helluva lot more medicine than that," he replied.

"Mercy's too far away to get medicine there. However, the school is nearby and I am sure there are some medical supplies there. It was probably made into a shelter for survivors and it might have been made into a make-shift hospital for people who couldn't reach one," Louis said.

"Yeah, I heard that on the news right before this began! We have to go there but someone has to stay here."

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Francis. Bill can recognize the medicine that he'll need and I know that you'll want to go along, Zoey," Louis said.

"Thanks, Louis. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. Here, take Francis's weapons- you'll need them and he wouldn't let anyone else use them but you."

Louis handed over Francis's shotgun and fire ax over to me. I nodded with a slight smile and thanked him. I took his shells, reloaded the missing shell from his gun, and prepared myself by grabbing a bottle of pain pills on a counter in the bathroom of the hotel room and grabbed shotgun shells and handgun clips from the pile of ammo stashed in the corner of the room on the floor. Bill grabbed some assault rifle and handgun clips. "Bill, are you ready?" I asked him even though I knew there was not much choice in the matter but it just felt necessary to ask out of respect nevertheless.

"Yeah, let's go kid," he said as he lit yet another cigarette. To be honest, I was wondering how he had so many but now was not the time to ask meaningless questions. I took one last walk back to my beloved and I kissed him on the cheek. I whispered, "Hold on" in hopes he could hear me. "Good luck," Louis said as we exited the safe house.

I took my pistols out of their holsters thinking that I could use Francis's shotgun if anything got too close or if there were too many zombies for the handguns to go through. Although I still found myself a little uncomfortable with killing these creatures, I had to protect the people I had grown so close to- especially Francis.

Lone zombies had gathered on the streets but Bill and I quickly killed them with headshots using our pistols. I began to hear a gurgling sound in the distance- I recognized the sound as a boomer and began to search the surrounding area for any sign of the creature. "There's a boomer around- watch out," I warned Bill.

Then, in a wooded area near the hotel, I saw him. I began shooting my pistols at his stomach. The boomer exploded after a few shots. "Nice shot, Zoey," Bill complimented. We continued to walk down the street that led to the school and I heard an incoming horde attacking from both directions. "Get back-to-back!" I shouted as we did so. I took Francis's shotgun out and prepared myself for the fight. Multiple zombies gathered in front of me but they were no match. I shot a zombie in the head making his splattered brain fall onto the street. Another unfortunate zombie got a shell in his torso, something fell out- I would guess it was his stomach but there was no way of knowing. Fortunately, headshots were not the only thing that killed zombies (like in the zombie movies I had grown to love) but they certainly helped when using weaker weapons like pistols, but Francis's shotgun tore through zombies like a hot knife through butter and I killed several of them with each shot. Some zombies got right in my face but I hit them back with the shotgun. When the gun ran out of shells, I pulled out his fire ax and I tore through several zombies with every swing, after about ten swings, the fight was over and I pulled out the shotgun and began reloading.

"Holy shit, Zoey! How'd you kill that many?" he said as he turned around. I did not realize it but there might have been a hundred corpses on the ground in front of me. I simply grinned and shrugged my shoulders, but I knew that without Francis's weapons I probably would not have survived the attack. With them, I felt as indestructible as I guessed he felt.

We were now approaching the school and it was not in the best of shape. The brick building's windows were nearly all broken and the barricade in front of the school did not hold up- the infected destroyed it. Anyone that was in the school hoping for safety was almost certainly dead. I pushed aside my grim thoughts and entered the school. We entered the school and there were many dead bodies in the entrance. The walls and floors, which were once blue and white, had infected blood nearly covering them. Several of the bodies were children's and I did my best to avoid looking at the corpses. We looked around, found a wall map of the school's interior, and found that the room that became a "hospital" was in the back of the school. We turned around a corner and shot a few lone zombies and I did not notice a smoker inside a ventilation shaft grab me with his tongue and I yelled for Bill's help, Bill shot the smoker with his assault rifle quickly but I had the wind knocked out of me regardless.

Survivors blocked off the hallways with desks and other supplies; there was no way to get past. We knew that the only way to get to the back of the building was through the gym so we headed there. In the gym, we saw something that we thought we would never see. Survivors- there were three of them. By the looks of them, they were all around their mid-twenties. The first had medium length black hair; he was wearing casual street clothes. The second survivor had short brown hair; he was wearing a camouflage jacket and sweatpants. The last survivor was a female with long blonde hair; she was wearing a pink jacket and jeans. They quickly aimed their weapons at us (all assault rifles of various kinds including an AK-47 and a combat rifle); we did not want to die, so we raised our arms in the air.

"Who the hell are you?" the man in the casual clothes asked.

"I'm Zoey and this is Bill," I replied.

"What are you doing here?" the other man asked.

"We're just here to get some medicine for our friend, he was severely injured recently," I replied.

"That so? I do not believe you. Well you better just leave now or there will be consequences," the woman said with a scowl on her face.

"Is there a problem here?" a strange voice came from the distance. Four survivors- three men and a woman entered the gym. The man that spoke had a sniper rifle equipped and aimed at the three threatening survivors. He had short (shaved, some would say military style) blondish-brown hair and some light stubble. The woman had brown hair and a lip piercing, she was wielding an auto-shotgun- I was happy to see another friendly female survivor. The third survivor in the group had short black hair; he was wielding an AK-47. The last survivor in the group was wielding a grenade launcher on his back with his magnum out and he had short blonde hair- he was a bit younger than the other survivors, I would guess he was around 16 or so while the others were probably in their early 20's.

"Fine, have it your way. You can have your damn medicine!" the apparent leader of the aggressive survivors said as he left. "Thanks you guys, you saved us," I said.

"Don't worry about it, it's good to see there's other survivors alive out here- friendly ones that is. What's your name?" the sniper rifle wielding man asked. "I'm Zoey and this is Bill."

"Hey thanks a lot, kid. We owe you one," Bill said.

"No, don't worry about it. I am always glad to help people when they need it. It is a pleasure to meet you Zoey and Bill. My name's Brent," Brent said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Brent. Who are your friends?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Sam. It's great to finally see another woman who isn't trying to kill me," Sam said while laughing.

"I was about to say the same thing," I replied with a laugh.

"The name's Dan," Dan said, he was clearly more mysterious than the other members of the group were.

"It's good to meet you Dan," Bill said.

"Hey, I'm Dylan. What are you guys doing here?" Dylan asked (he was the youngest person in the group).

"Well our friend, Francis, is wounded badly and he needs some strong medicine to save his life, first-aid kits only go so far," I replied.

"I know what you mean. Do you guys know where the next safe house to the west is?" Brent asked.

"Well, our group is in a hotel room that is a safe house just west of here. We're headed east after we go back to Francis and Louis but you're welcome to come along," I told them.

"Thanks that would be great. Let's go get some medicine," Brent replied.

The six of us began walking in the hallway behind the gym and Brent and his friends quickly killed the few zombies that were in the hallway. We entered a classroom with a large hole in the ceiling where we saw a witch in a school nurse uniform standing in between a few rows of desks. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her," Sam whispered as she snuck up behind the witch and blew her head into oblivion. A lot of blood and brain matter was scattered on the floor, the witch never stood a chance.

"Awesome job, bestie," Brent said apparently to Sam.

She smiled and nodded and we continued to walk towards the back of the school. I heard a growling sound and warned everyone. "There's a hunter around- don't get pounced." Brent's group started scanning the room for a hunter and the hunter appeared and pounced on Sam. Before a claw even touched her, Brent shot the hunter between the eyes with perfect accuracy. "Are you alright, Sam?" Brent asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Don't worry- I'm fine, thanks," she replied. He smiled and we continued walking and we finally reached the room with the medical supplies. We entered the room and I was amazed at all the supplies that were here. They had all sorts of medical supplies, most of them I did not recognize and would not even be able to pronounce. This room, unlike the others, was clean and Bill began searching the shelves, there was also a door with multiple locks which reminded me of a safe house door. He grabbed a backpack from a table in the room and gathered a plethora of supplies. I did not recognize any of the supplies but I was confident that Bill knew what he was doing.

"You got everything we need, Bill?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's an amazing selection of medical supplies here. It's unfortunate that this place didn't hold out," he replied. That thought had run through my mind several times since we got here. Even in places that are supposed to be safe, you can never be safe when it came to the apocalypse.

"There's a door here, I bet it's a shortcut," Dan said.

We headed through the door and entered a nearly destroyed playground. The only things left standing were the swing sets- the infected destroyed the rest. Dead bodies were scattered throughout the playground and the pebbles on the ground were covered in blood in various places. Slides, teeter-totters, and various other children's equipment all lay broken from the infected.

"Holy shit! Two tanks!" Brent yelled.

At first, I thought he was kidding but I looked at where he was pointing and sure enough, there were two tanks in the distance. "Fire in the hole!" Dylan yelled as he threw a Molotov lighting both the tanks on fire. I knew this was a good idea since they would be taking damage constantly. I began firing my pistols at one of the two tanks, knowing it would not do too much damage, but it was better than not shooting him at all. Brent backed against the school's wall and began rapidly firing his sniper rifle at the same tank. Dan crouched beside me and began opening fire on the other tank. Sam got a little closer to the tank Dan was attacking and began opening fire on the tank, ten shots right in his face. Even this was not enough and before she could turn to run, the tank hit her sending her flying into the wall of the school (near Brent). "Sam! No!" I heard Brent yell as he went to check on Sam.

Dylan shot the tank that hit Sam with a grenade and then took out his magnum and began opening fire. Bill was opening fire on the tank that Brent and I had been shooting. This tank was still about twenty feet or so away and he began to pull a piece of concrete out of the ground. My eyes widened as I wondered what he was going to do. Before I knew it, the tank had managed to throw the concrete piece directly at Bill. I got pissed and I pulled out Francis's shotgun as I shot all eight shells into the tank. Unfortunately, it was not enough and the tank sent me flying as if I was a rag doll.

The others had managed to kill the first tank with quite a few bullets and a direct grenade hit right in the face from Dylan. Dan ran up to the tank and began opening fire on the tank but it was not enough as the tank cast Dan aside into a broken slide. "Don't fuck with my friends, you asshole!" I heard Brent scream as he took out a long sword and he plunged it into the tank's heart, making blood pour out rapidly. The tank finally died from this fatal blow and Brent ran over to me and began helping me to my feet. "Thanks Brent, that was awesome!"

"No problem. Are you okay?" he asked.

"It hurts but I'll be fine," I told him.

Dylan helped Dan up and I got Bill to his feet. "Thanks Zoey- I owe you one."

After everyone was on his or her feet, I took out pills for everyone and we began walking to the safe house. "Hey Zoey, can I ask you something?" Brent asked.

"Sure, what's up?" I replied.

"You have feelings for Francis, don't you?"

I thought this question was random but I could not deny it. "How did you know that?"

"You brighten up every time you mention his name and you seem really concerned about his safety. I guess studying psychology paid off since I'm reading people like books."

"You studied psychology? I love psychology!"

"Really? No one else in my group really likes it, I'm glad I found someone I can relate to."

I smiled as we finally reached the safe house. I started to think about how Francis was doing before I left and my heart started racing as I hoped that I was not too late…

**A/N: Did you like the new survivors? Did you enjoy the battle against two tanks? Let me know in reviews!**


	8. First Time

Francis and Zoey 4-Ever Chapter 8: First Time

**A/N: Good reviews make my day so thanks for the support. I know I say that every chapter but it really helps me write more chapters and enjoy writing that much more. Sorry if you considered my new survivors' entrance as a deus ex machina, I personally liked the chapter and if you think about it, the survivors from the original Left 4 Dead meeting the Left 4 Dead 2 survivors in "The Passing" is a bit of a deus ex machina in itself, if you think about it (deep, I know). There is a strong lemon scene in this chapter but I provided the option for you to skip it and even provided an alternate scene for your reading pleasure. Please review if you have a minute!**

We entered the hotel safe house once again, this time with Brent and his group. My heart raced as my thoughts all were about him and I prayed that we were fast enough. "Louis, how's he doing?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I think he's doing okay- he's alive, but he still hasn't woken up, "he replied, he saw the new survivors but there was no time for introductions now.

Hearing this was a relief, but it did not mean he would survive. "Bill, **please** save him," I told him while grabbing his arm to show my concern.

"I'll do my best," he replied. He began pulling various medical supplies out of his backpack and he began working on his wounds. After twenty or so minutes of applying different medications and stitches he stopped. "Now, we wait," he said while leaning against a wall, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it.

Sweat covered my palms and I could feel myself losing patience. I was slowly losing my mind over the situation. Tears once again began falling down my face and I had lost any sanity I had left. "Francis, come on! I **need** you; do not leave me! You're indestructible- remember?" I shouted as I fell to my knees beside him and wept even harder.

"Z-Zoey? Why are you cryin' darlin'?" Francis asked as he woke up.

My despair quickly turned into complete joy. I hugged him as tightly as I could and whispered "Don't ever do that again" into his ear. He grinned and kissed me passionately- a feeling I had missed dearly. "I was so worried," I told him.

"I would never leave you- I'm indestructible, remember? Wait- what happened? The last thing I remember is that damn witch. I hate witches," he said. I smiled at what he said, laughed about his hatred of witches and told him about how he had lost consciousness and how we had to carry him into the safe house and get the medicine from the school. Then I told him about how we met Brent and his friends.

"Well if it isn't the legendary Francis- Zoey's told me a lot about you. It's good to meet you," Brent said with his arm extended out for a handshake.

"Yeah, you're Brent- right?" Francis asked as he shook Brent's hand.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Thanks for keeping her safe, I owe you."

"She can take care of herself. She's amazing- you're lucky."

"Yeah, I am," Francis said as a smile crossed his face.

I smiled back and blushed slightly from the comments. It seemed he always knew what to say to make everything okay. Leaning over next to him, I kissed him on the cheek and I was grateful that we were together again.

Francis's POV

My entire body ached from head to toe. Pain radiated through my body but I was somehow still alive and more importantly, Zoey did not die trying to save me. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your weapons back Francis, they helped me a lot," Zoey told me.

I had not realized it but we had completely ignored the rest of Brent's team. We began introducing ourselves to each other and apologized if we seemed rude. They were polite about it and said they did not mind. They shared stories about Brent and his near-death experience with a tank.

"I hate those fuckin' tanks, excuse my language ladies," Brent said.

"No way, you hate stuff too?" I asked with excitement.

"Yeah, I hate lots of stuff," Brent said with a laugh.

"Awesome, we found someone else who hates stuff Zoey!" I told Zoey with a smile.

"It's about time!" Zoey exclaimed.

Brent laughed and told us how they met up and how they ended up at the school. They said that they heard there was an evacuation train at the local zoo and it was where they were headed. We shared our plan to head to Mercy Hospital's roof where we heard a helicopter was evacuating people. We chatted and got to know each other learning various things about the other survivors- including Brent's social anxiety disorder, Sam's music obsession, Dylan's love of the outdoors, and Dan's completely unique personality.

Sam, Dan, Bill, and Zoey had been hurt in the battle against the two tanks, so they used the four available first-aid kits in the room on themselves. "Well we better get going, gang. The longer we wait the less likely the train will still be at the zoo when we get there. Good luck, you guys," Brent said as his face developed sadness.

"Go kick some ass, Brent," I told him with a grin.

"We'll see each other again when we're all safe. Take care of Zoey, Francis- you mean more to her than you could ever know," he told me. I smiled and nodded in reply.

"It was good to see another woman survive. Take care, Zoey," Sam said.

"You, too. Best of luck to you all," Zoey said.

"I've got a good feeling about you guys. Last I heard, the zoo was still holding up," Louis said with a cheerful voice.

"Yeah, it was great to meet you guys. Good luck at Mercy," Dylan said with an equally optimistic attitude.

"Catch you later, Bill," Dan said.

"Same to you, soldier," Bill added.

With that, Brent and the others headed towards the zoo. "You guys saved my ass, thanks," I told Zoey, Bill, and Louis.

"No one left behind," Bill said as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"You'd do the same for us man," Louis said sitting near the table in the center of the room.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do without you," Zoey said as she held me in an embrace. I looked into her eyes and brushed hair out of her face over her ear. She smiled and I leaned in for a lustful, yet romantic kiss.

"I told you guys to get a room- seriously, this room is connected to another one. You guys take that one, I just hope I don't hear anything," Louis said with what sounded like disgust, but I took it as a hint of jealousy.

"Well, I'll be the one with the beautiful girl in my bed," I stated as a grin was forced on my face and Louis's face grew a hint of anger. Zoey smiled and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the second hotel room. This room was decorated much nicer and had a romantic theme. Red curtains covered the now barred windows, the floor was wooden and the painted walls did not chip like the wall in the other room. The bed was round and had silk sheets, two end tables and a dresser decorated the room nicely.

---Lemon (Sex) Scene, Skip to "End of Lemon Scene" if you do not want to read it---

I could tell that after our last experience, Zoey had realized how dire our situation was and she wanted to connect with me as much as possible- this time sexually. We knew how we felt about each other and I felt the same way and there was no doubt in my mind that we were meant to be and sex would just bring us closer together- I would be lying if I said I wasn't lusting over her, either. Zoey kissed me lustfully as she began to pull my leather vest off followed by my white tank top, revealing my ripped muscles. Her hands began to scan my chest and stomach. I continued to kiss her forcing my tongue into her mouth as she did the same. We both groaned as I began to unzip her track jacket and remove her t-shirt. I admired her beautiful body once again and a bulge began developing in my pants. I reached my arms around her and unsnapped her bra. Her perfect breasts were irresistible and my eager hands began squeezing and exploring them.

Our breaths deepened and I began sucking and licking on and around her nipples. She moaned slightly and it turned me on as I became slightly more aggressive, gently nibbling on her nipples, she tasted sweet and I savored every moment. I began to kiss and lick her neck as she moaned in pleasure. Her skin was smooth like silk and I found myself wanting more, no- **needing** more.

"Zoey, are you sure about this? I can wait if you're not ready," I told her, out of breath.

"I'm sure, Francis. It's my first time so be gentle," she told me.

"Of course, beautiful," I said with a grin. I thought her virginity was sweet and I knew I had to make her first time remarkable.

She turned around and sat on my lap, causing an amazing feeling of friction on my bulge. I began caressing her breasts and running my fingers between her ribs with my other hand causing her to tremble in pleasure slightly. I moaned as Zoey moved in just the right way making me harder. This must have turned her on since she stood up turned on the stereo in the room to "Addicted" by Saving Abel and began doing a striptease. I sat in enjoyment as she started rubbing her breasts and unzipping her pants. She pulled down her pants revealing a sexy pair of red panties. She began rubbing slightly on the outside of her panties and I could not resist myself any longer as I reached into my pants and started rubbing my length.

She grinned and sat on my lap as I removed my hand and let her smell and suck on my fingers. All I could think about was how amazing she was and how much I wanted her. My arousal had not decreased at all and Zoey reached for my zipper and pulled my pants down. My boxers did nothing to cover me and she removed them immediately. Grabbing my length, she began stroking me as my pleasure reached new heights. Several moans escaped from me as she continued. "Damn Zoey, that feels so good," I said with a groan. After several lust-filled minutes, I decided it was her turn.

I kissed her wildly and she turned around and sat on my naked lap, my length just outside her incredible tight ass. My hands started exploring her thighs gently and I reached for her panties and took them off as my heartbeat raced with excitement. Our breaths deepened as I started to rub the outside of her tight, pink flesh- she was already wet. Feeling her wetness, I started throbbing with agony and nearly came but managed to resist. Zoey got wetter as I continued to touch her and she moaned with ecstasy.

I grinned and gently inserted one of my fingers inside her as her hot, pink flesh surrounded it and pulsated. Slight grunts could be heard from Zoey frequently as one of her hands squeezed her breast and the other started playing with her clit. "Oh god, Zoey, you're so tight," I moaned. "Oh Francis! **More!**" she demanded. I obliged, penetrating her wet, hot flesh with another finger. As I fingered her, she got wetter and wetter. My hand was now covered in hot woman cum and I loved it. I took my fingers out and tasted her sweet, succulent juices- the unmistakable taste of pussy.

I wanted more of her taste and I bent over her as she lay down, my tongue piercing her tight cunt. The taste of pussy flooded my mouth and she began sucking me in a 69 position. It felt incredible and nothing in the world could compare to the taste of her. In my mind, I realized that for the first time in my life, sex was meaningful- with Zoey. We enjoyed the taste of each other for some time but not too long as we both wanted to go all the way.

I got on top of her and slowly inserted myself inside her as I felt her entire body twitch slightly in pain. "I'm sorry," I told her.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt that bad," she replied. I carefully began thrusting in and out of her, as I got even harder. The feeling in my cock was intense but it felt amazing, her pussy began pulsating, as I knew she was ready to cum. She started moaning hard as I grabbed her breast with my hand tightly as she came with a loud moan all over my stomach. I loved the feeling of a girl cumming while I was inside of her. The feeling overwhelmed me as her pussy tightened, I felt myself reaching the point of no return at the same time. My breathing deepened and my body tensed up as I experienced an earth-shattering orgasm. Judging by the way she finished- I think the level of orgasm was mutual.

---End of Lemon (Sex) Scene---

*Alternative Scene w/ No Lemon*

"Francis, I need to talk to you," she told me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"With this whole apocalypse thing, especially how I almost lost you, it has been making me think about how important I live every moment is. We both love each other very much and I think if we had sex we'd be that much closer," she replied.

"I love you more than you could ever know darlin'. I've been thinking the same thing but I didn't want to freak you out or anything," I stated.

"You would never freak me out, handsome. I'm a virgin so be gentle," she said.

"Of course, beautiful," I said as I began kissing her. That night we slept together for the first time bringing us even closer together.

*End of Alternative Scene w/No Lemon*

Zoey was lying in my arms and was sound asleep with a smile on her face. I grinned as I looked at her. I kissed the back of her neck as I slept easily for the first time since the apocalypse began.

**A/N: Sorry about it taking so long, but the lemon scene was quite difficult to write and I wanted to avoid writing a bad scene. Let me know if I should add more of these or stick to the romance.**


End file.
